Questions- A place to call home
by horseluvr00
Summary: Hey everyone! So this is something new i wanted to put up. (Thanks PheonixCawCaw for letting me borrow this!) So here you can ask the characters from; A Place To Call Home; questions. Just type one up in the reviews and they'll respond to your questions!
1. Intro

**Alright everyone, this is a new thing I wanted to put up; by first things first; I want to send out a ginormous thank you to PheonixCawCaw! You are just awesome for letting me use this idea, so THANK YOU! **

**Ok, so this is a place where you can ask the characters questions. If you wanna ask me questions; then just put it in the reviews for the actual story. Questions for the character should be asked in the reviews for this "story". Ok! So I'm open to questions! Ask away if you'd like! **


	2. Page 1 of questions

**PinkyWinky44: Thank you for being the first to review this! :) I'm so glad that you enjoy me stories; I love having fans! :) **

Question: _What was your brother like? And your parents too, what were they like? And do you have more freedom to do as you wish with Steve as you guardian?_

**Kate: **Well, I guess he was just like any older brother; annoying, bossy, messy… But that was just when he was in a mood. Overall he was my best friend really. Unlike most brothers, he would stick up from me, and loved doing stuff with me, taught me everything he knew and learned in the army. Even slipped up on what was classified. *chuckles* so we were pretty close.

And my parents? Well, don't get me wrong, they were amazing; best parents ever. But they were extremely protective and rarely trusted me; having my ability and all. My mom was pretty quiet and my dad was kinda in the middle. They both were complete nerds; working on god knows what in that lab. My dad had glasses and my mom loved wearing ugly sweaters. *chuckles* they paid a little too much attention to me when my brother was overseas. *sighs* It was kinda annoying. But when we were all home; it was nice. Unlike some of my other friends at the time; our family was pretty close. We would have picnics in the park every Sunday after church and would have mozzarella stick Tuesdays! *laughs* don't know how we came up with that one, it just kinda happened.

And, YES. I defiantly get to do more freedom with Steve as my guardian. *laughs* Even though he can be a bit overprotective at times, he usually gives me free rein to do as I wish- well, except when I wanna do anything SHIELD related. I know for a fact that he'll be hesitant after- well, *swallows* what I saw at the lab. Yeah, SHIELD may be an organization for good and fighting for freedom and all that stuff; but it's how they get to that point that concerns me. That's why I wanted to join the military with my brother. It was a simple way to get the point across that I wanted to fight for my countries freedom and- … I'm rambling aren't I? *laughs*


	3. Page 2 of questions

**Fbicupcake, thanks for sending in some questions!**

Question: _Kate just went through a traumatizing time for 6-8 months and yet while everyone else is actually trying to form some kind of bond with her you just sit there and call her kid. Why is that?_

**Tony: **Well I wouldn't say I just _sit _there. Me and the kid- I-I mean Kate, have had some good times… despite her getting knocked out, but I feel she shouldn't be… well, overwhelmed. She's a pretty tough girl and she's getting through this better than I; or anyone else; expected. She helps me in the lab from time to time, but I'm sure Spangles wasn't happy when I brought Kate upstairs after she got knocked out, so he's not too happy every time she wants to help out with the suits. *chuckles* But hey, we still get a little time in at the lab here and there.

Question: _Steve, why are you so afraid of being Kate's guardian? I'm only 13 and all but I'm pretty sure Kate would just want it to be like it was before. You will never be what she lost because you're not her brother or her parents. You just need to be there for her._

**Steve: **Well, it's not that I'm afraid of this responsibility, but I wouldn't say I was absolutely ready. I know she does miss her family, and I just want to make her happy so she can let a little of that go. And I know I can't be her family, I'm trying my best to be there for her, but as of right now I'm still working on being the… father-figure type. *chuckles*

Question: _Pepper, why don't you think letting Kate go into shield is a good idea?_

**Pepper: **Well for one, she's still getting over her family, and I think throwing SHIELD into the mix might not be good for her emotionally. Fury did try to take her _twice _already, and she's thinking of joining because she wants to do good. Honestly, I know she would do ok, physically; with training and all, but soon, Natasha and Clint won't have to follow her around and what them? She a 16 year old girl, still a kid, she could die out there. And I understand why Steve is letting her if she wants to, I do. And I know he knows the risks. But I just feel that, SHIELD is not for the faint of heart; and I know she's a strong girl, defiantly a fighter; but SHIELD doesn't seem as good as we might think it is.

Question: Clint, why do you love being a pain in everyone's butt? Do you and Natasha have a thing?

**Clint: **Hurtful! But, in all honesty I just like to prank everyone- especially when I have Kate as my partner in crime. And Natasha and I? Well, uh… that would be something to bring up with her. *chuckles nervously*

Question: _Natasha, why are you taking time to even help Kate? What it's you're out look on this situation?_

**Natasha: **Well, I may not be known to help out with kids, or people in-…. Need. But there was something about Kate that was… different. And I think that she is part of the family now, I've grown to like her. *chuckles* Knowing that she's interested in working for SHIELD would also give Clint and I the opportunity to a little more advanced training with her. And I think we did make the right decision in bringing her back to the tower. We all realized it wasn't the same without her.

Question: _Fury, do you believe that Kate could become the next member of the avengers? How do you feel about the Avengers adopting Kate?_

**Fury: **Kate? As an avenger…. Well, one; she's not even an adult. Two, she barely can control her ability when in an emotional state-

**Tony: **Well uh, ya know Eye patch, we already have one of those, right Banner? *Clasps Bruce on the back.

**Bruce: **uh- sure, Tony. *chuckles*

**Fury: **_As I was saying. _She doesn't have any experience in the field and if anything were to happen to the kid I know I'd be getting some complaints from our avengers. And about the adoption? She's a liability, she's going to get in the way of their work and when they have a weakness, and then our enemy has an advantage. So I do not think the adoption was a good idea, although… her ability _might_, help her excel in SHIELD if she were to join.

Question: _Bruce, what do you think of Kate?_

**Bruce: **Well I think she is a fine young girl. She enjoys watching me work from time to time; showing interest, unlike a few people at the Tower. *chuckles* But she's a really nice girl, I'm glad Steve agreed to being her guardian, he's really good with her despite his lack of…. Experience. *chuckles*


	4. Page 3 of questions

**Here are more answers to your questions!**

Question: _Tony, do you like the concept of Kate's power?_

**Tony: **Hell yeah! It's a pretty badass power she's got. Now it would be awesome if she used it more, but for some reason she doesn't.

Question: _Bruce, does Kate's power remind you of your own?_

**Bruce: **It does actually. When she told us about her ability I thought it was unique how her emotions play a major role in her transformation. So in a way it does, just, she doesn't turn into…. Well you know.

Question: _Kate, what is your opinion on all of this? Knowing that you are something that the Avengers care about does it scare you at all that you know that you could be used against them as leverage by the enemies of the avengers and SHIELD?_

**Kate: **Well, I couldn't be happier in my opinion. I never really stop to think about it anymore; living with the Avengers and being something they care about. And… well… I never really thought about that. *nervously laughs* I guess that was something I signed up for when they adopted me. But they hopefully know I shouldn't get in the way of their jobs; I can take care of myself-

**Clint: **Yeah, try telling Steve that, Kate.

**Kate: ***rolls eyes* But in all seriousness, if I do end up as a SHIELD agent I'll have the training for those kinds of situations… and I'll just have to hope the stakes aren't too high. *nervously laughs*

Question: _Natasha, do you like Clint? I have thought about the way he acts around you and I think if I know what I'm talking about he's been flirting with you. Do you have a thing with him?_

**Natasha: **Well, I don't know. I never really thought about it like that, but I guess you could say that were close. - Tell anyone this and I'll-

**Kate: **Aw, that's so cute!

**Natasha: ***glares* He's such a weirdo… But I guess you could say I care about him- And nothing more!

**Kate: **Yeah, for now. *mumbles*

Question: _Fury, why did you try to kidnap Kate twice?_

**Fury: **One, they weren't kidnappings, just a way to transport her to a location-

**Tony: **Please eye patch, it's a kidnapping. Period.

**Fury: ***glares* -and we were trying to understand her ability, nothing more.

Question: _Coulson, do you dislike the idea of Kate coming to live in the tower? Do you ever dislike Fury's methods?_

**Coulson: **Well no. I think that Kate brings something special to the tower. But thing is she can be used against them, which is why I was more against them bringing her back; even though I think it's nice that Rogers has some other responsibility to get him up to date. Something told me when we found her; she wouldn't be easy. And look where we are now; after I told Rogers to _not _get attached. *chuckles*. And for Fury's methods, he is my director, so the answer to that would be classified… but I guess I can bend it a little. I do think his methods were a bit…. Extreme when dealing with Kate.


	5. Page 4 of questions

**Here are some more answers to your questions! Fbicupcake, I'll answer your personal questions here. So for the next chapter, I'm doing my best to finish it, but school just started back up and it's been hard on me so I'm trying to balance both. :) I'm trying to get it up as soon as possible. And for your other question, I still have both my parents; thank god, and my brother. My dad, uncle, and brother are in the Military so that I one relation I have with Kate. And like her, I also want to join the Army. I have a similar relationship with my brother as well. **

Question: _Fury, if Kate proved able to become a SHIELD agent would you allow it even though Pepper is 100% against it? How do you feel about Sam knowing the same things as Kate? Does it worry you at all that Sam will let it slip; something classified? Why are you refusing to give Kate REAL information on her parents? Besides the fact that they were level 10 Kate still has the right to know. What are your thoughts on Kate becoming an agent?_

**Fury: **Well, as much as Ms. Potts doesn't want her in this organization it has come to my attention that only Captain Rogers can make that decision; being her current guardian. Kate's friend Samantha Powell? Well, as long as she's not snooping around there's not much else she knows about. She can't get into the Tower without getting someone's approval that is currently in the building and doesn't know any of the security codes. And she doesn't know anything classified as of right now. Whatever she wanted to know about she was giving clearance to at her own risk. All Kate needs to know about her parents is that they worked with SHIELD and had a higher rank. If I gave her clearance to certain details that could compromise her safety for one, and two could give who ever is after it, what they want. As long as she doesn't cause trouble, I don't see anything wrong with having Kate as an agent of SHIELD. Her ability would indeed prove successful toward some of our undercover missions. But it's not my decision to make.

Question: _Tony, how do you feel about your relationship with Kate? What was your first impression about her compared to now?_

**Tony: **Well, I'd say were good friends. We don't necessarily talk much, unless she's helping me in the lab, but were ok. When I first met her I honestly thought she'd just get in the way. But now…. Well, she's earned her keep. *chuckles* She's fun to fool around with.

Question: _Clint, what is your favorite prank you played with Kate? What is your favorite thing to do with her?_

**Clint: **Oh, man. This is a tough question. I think I'll have to go our first prank we played together. Rapping all of Tony's suits with toilet paper, and everything else in the lab. She proved herself worthy of my pranking skills. *chuckles* I think my favorite thing to do with her would be practicing in the gym. Doesn't really matter what we're doing, archery, sparring, whatever. She's a good listener, which makes her better at what she wants to accomplish.

Question: _Kate, do you see Steve more as a friend a big brother or a father?_

**Kate: **Well… I guess- uh… this is hard. I think as a father. I mean at first we were pretty good friends and after a while her was more uh-

**Clint: **Protective?

**Kate: **Yeah I guess you could say that. But now that he is my guardian, I'm think I'm gonna have to go with father. And now that he's grounded me it feels more like he-

**Clint: **He grounded you!? *laughs*

**Kate: **Yeah. *rolls eyes* It feels like he's getting good at taking on the responsibility more as I do stupid stuff that'll get me in trouble. *grins*

Question: _Tony, do you enjoy seeing Clint and Kate play pranks on people as long as it's not you or your lab?_

**Tony: **YES. Most of the time it'll be pranks on my suits or in the lab, but when they do it to the others, it's nice to sit back and enjoy it happening to someone else for a change. I wouldn't mind helping out on a prank if they needed assistance.

**Clint: **I'd be nice if you could drop the temperature in the Tower for a few hours for a prank of ours.

**Tony: **Is that an invitation?

**Kate: **might be… *grins*

Question: _Everyone, how do you feel about Kate becoming an agent?_

**Tony: **I think she'd be a pretty cool agent. She'd need some kind of cool code name though… any ideas?

**Pepper:** *sighs* She's not in the room is she? *looks around* Ok… I think Kate would be an excellent agent. And I understand I might have been a bit too harsh when thinking she would get herself killed. I know she has more control than that. But she's only 16. I understand Steve wants her to know who to protect herself, and I get that she needs to make some decisions for herself. But SHIELD can get your caught up in some pretty dangerous stuff.

**Tony: **Just spit it out, Pep.

**Pepper: **Fine. *sighs* I think she'd be a good agent.

**Bruce: **I think Kate would make a good agent. Especially if she has Clint and Natasha working with her.

**Thor:** I think Lady Kate would make a fine warrior of SHIELD. Her powers benefit her tremendously.

**Clint: **She'd be so badass it would be awesome. I think we could all teach her a little something before going to an academy; if she does agree; and she'd be completely prepared for whatever they wanna teach her!

**Steve: **I think she's definitely capable. I'm just unsure of how she'll take the ranks and what's classified and what's not, due to her parents being clearance level 10.

**Natasha: **I don't see anything wrong with it really. She's got the potential and if Clint and I worked with her she could be one of our best agents.

**Sam: **I haven't heard much about this SHIELD. But I think Kate definitely has what it takes. *grins*

Question: _Thor, even though you don't know her as well as the others what is your opinion on her?_

**Thor: **I think Lady Kate is a person. She has unique powers and is friendly and kind. And she, Jane, and Darcy are very good friends.

Question: _Steve, how do you feel about Fury's mishap' with the lab? Do you think Kate's urge to find out what happened with her parents with or without your help is reasonable?_

**Steve: **I think Fury should have told me about the lab. But there's nothing you can really do about it now. And with Kate, I would definitely rather her just go with what Fury gave her and _not _risk going after the info. But I know were beyond that now, so I think it is reasonable if she goes to look for the answers if I'm there. I can see she is somewhat against it.

**Kate: **Maybe just a little but I gave in, so you happy now?

**Steve: **I guess you could say that.

**Kate: ***rolls eyes*

Question: _Clint and Natasha, why are you putting your jobs as SHIELD agents at steak to help Kate find out what happened to her parents?_

**Natasha: **Well for one, we both know what it's like to lose your parents. And no one should haevthe truth hidden from them.

**Clint: **Although, she might not like what she finds. Sometimes it is better to not know the truth. But in this case she deserves to know after everything she's gone through. And Fury needs us too much. C'mon were his top assassins. What's he gonna do if we let a few details slip? *grins*


	6. Page 5 of questions

**Hey everyone! Fbicupcake, thanks for sending more questions! ;) I think my favorite character is Kate. I just love her personality and pretty much everything about her. And for me and my best friend; I did originally base Kate and Sam's relationship off of ours. But this story I'm writing by myself. She is currently writing some other things. It's not personal at all; me and my friend are…. Well, outspoken people. ;) So we don't mind sharing bits and pieces of info. **

Question: _Tony what made you decide to give the arm to Kate? Does Steve know about it?_

**Tony: **Well, I don't know. I figured she'd like to have something to fool with. Cap's a little edgy about SHIELD right now, so I know she's a bit closed off. Plus she'll be with us for the whole week, who knows what we could do. *chuckles*

Question: _Kate at the zoo why did you decide to change into a period for the same mother and daughter that you saved in that park?_

**Kate: **I don't know, I just wanted to see her smile again. *smiles* Last time I saw her they were getting robbed. So I just wanted to see them happy. *smiles bigger*

Question: _Pepper do you deem it ok for Kate to be using the arm that Tony made her?_

**Pepper: **You made her what?! *looks at Tony*

**Tony: **It's just a prototype Pep! What's she gonna do with it?

**Pepper: ***sighs* Well, for one I didn't even know about this. But, if Steve thinks it fine, then I guess I'm ok with it. *Tony chuckles in the background* you didn't tell him did you?

**Tony: **Nope. *grins*

Question: _Clint and Natasha what exactly happened in Budapest?_

**Clint: **Oh I can tell you that!-

**Natasha: **No, you can't. Sorry, classified.

**Clint: **Oh c'mon Nat! *whines*

**Natasha: **No.

Question: _Sam how do you feel about Kate's power? How do you feel about Kate becoming a SHIELD agent?_

**Sam: **After her parents told me about her ability; yes; I did look at her a bit differently, in a god way though. Knowing about her ability made me feel like her family accepted me as her best friend and they trusted me with this huge secret. I've always wondered how she got her ability, but that's not the point. And I think she should definitely be a badass SHIELD agent. I think I'd be awesome! *grins*


	7. Page 6 of questions

Reviews 6

**Sorry! I'm trying to catch up on these questions! :)**

_Tony things first, sorry for telling pepper about the arm I assumed she already knew. Do you think that Kate could become an Avenger? Do you think she will turn into a "mini Steve" so to speak as in she will become more cautious and actually listen to Steve and follow orders?_

**Tony: **It's fine, though I don't know how Capsical's gonna react. I don't know about an Avenger. I have grown pretty fond of the kid, that title might be a little much for her to handle. And I can totally see her as a mini Steve. But I highly doubt she'll follow his orders. I mean come on, let's be honest here, he's pretty much her father now. She already has to listen to him without having to follow his orders on the battlefield. *smirks*

_Everyone how much do you trust Sam? _

**Pepper: **Well when Kate first saw her, we all made an agreement that if she knew Kate well enough she could know about us. And after everything that has happened we do trust her.

_Steve and Natasha seeing as you two and Bruce are gone are you at all afraid of Kate Clint and Tony burning down the Tower or do you think Pepper will be able to take care of them?_

**Natasha: **Now that I think about it…. What the hell were we thinking!? *looks at Steve*

**Steve: **I'm sure they'll be fine…? *laughs nervously*

_Thor have thou ever considered taking Kate to Asgard?_

**Thor: **I do indeed need to bring Lady Kate to my home! It will happen at once! *runs out of room*

_Kate have you ever thought about trying to either become or go out on missions (behind Fury's back however) with the Avengers?_

**Kate: **Ooo! Good idea! *grins*

**Steve: **Don't even think about it

**Kate: ***pouts*

_Everyone do you think Kate could become an Avenger? Would you prefer her become an Avenger or a SHIELD agent? Which do you think is safer?_

**Steve: **I'm going to go ahead and speak for everyone here. She can be a SHIELD agent. I don't think being an Avenger is a job for a 15 year old.

**Kate: **What about in the future? *grins*

**Steve: **Yeah… *laughs* we'll see

**Kate: **it's a no?

**Steve: **Yes Kate, it's a no

**Kate: **Well in my opinion I think it would be awesome to be an Avenger!

_Kate, what do you think your life would be like if you hadn't gotten kidnapped and met the avengers?_

**Kate: **Well for one, I would never have gotten to meet everyone at the Tower… and I guess my parents would have still died. Those people would have still gone after the enhancement. And my brother would still be dead. So not much would have changed. In a way I am very happy about how things turned out; at the Tower and with my guardian. *smirks*

_Horseluver00 have you ever considered a career as a writer? You would be really good at it! Do you have any tips on how to write stories? I would love to hear them because I love writing and you are very much talented and I would love and appreciate all the advice I can get!_

**Thank you, Fbicupcake for the compliment! :) And I have thought about being a writer! It's on my list of top jobs I might consider in the future. :) And the only advice I can really give is to speak your mind. Find a way to put your thoughts and feelings into words! And don't forget those details! XD There very important and help the reader visualize. I really had no idea what I was getting into when I made an account on this site. My friend was always talking about it so I figured it could be fun! :) Once you start writing you really do catch on to a few tips! Another tip, read other stories! See how those authors portray the feelings and thoughts of the characters, it will help you tremendously. Good luck! :D**


	8. Page 7 of questions

Reviews 7

**Sorry everyone! I'm trying to catch up on these! XD And this is all pre to Kate being shot…. **

Question: Everyone; _Who is your favorite Avenger? No saying yourself Tony_

**Tony: **Who said I was gonna say myself?

**Clint: **It's pretty obvious Stark *rolls eyes*

**Steve: **I don't know if we generally have a favorite amongst each other, now if-

**Tony: **It's pretty obvious who the favorite around here is

**Natasha: **Yeah I have to agree with Rogers on that one; none of us really favor each other over another.

**Clint: **What about her? *looks at Kate as she walks in room*

**Kate: **Wait, what?

**Tony: **Who's your favorite avenger kid? *Kate swallows; glancing at everyone*

**Steve: **Kate you don't have to answer that question-

**Clint: **I am kinda curious now, do you have a favorite? *Kate slowly backs out of the room and into the elevator.* Oh I see how it's gonna be. *Tony and Clint exchange a glance before running after Kate towards the elevator.

**Kate: **Shit! *pushes close button several times before it finally closes before they reach it*

**Bruce: **….Sometimes I worry *crosses arms*

**Steve: **I think we all do at some times or another

Question: _Everyone, are you at all scared of Kate becoming an agent?_

**Pepper:** Well we definitely worry

**Steve:** She seems to be doing very well with the training and everything, so I'm not too worried at this point

**Clint: **Oh really? Then why haven't you let her go on her first mission yet?

**Steve: **First off, how do you even know that? And second, those missions weren't good for her first time.

**Clint: **She told me *shrugs* And since when have you known about what missions are good for newbies?-

**Natasha: **Like me just stop you two there. *rolls eyes* I think that Kate has great potential for being an agent. She follows orders, but does know when to disobey an order for the greater good.

**Bruce: **I agree. She seems to be ready to learn and take on new challenges.

**Thor: **I can see Lady Kate becoming a fine warrior someday.

Question: _Pepper do you disapprove of the way the Avengers gave Kate her badge?_

**Pepper: ***sighs* I don't. Once I saw how happy she was about that badge I just couldn't bring myself to getting angry over it. As long as Natasha and Clint really get on her case and teach her everything she needs to know, I'm fine with it. And hopefully Steve will know when to decide that a certain mission is too much for her to handle.

**Clint: **Don't let him hear you say that. He'll take that to the next level…. In over words, not let her go on missions' period.

Question: _Fury how do you feel about the whole Kate being an agent thing?_

**Fury: **Well…. After reading Romanoff and Barton's report on her, and the physical and medical tests, she seems like a potentially qualified agent. Let's just hope she'll follow orders.

Question: _Kate, are you a little scared about becoming an agent?_

**Kate: **Of course! I mean, I'm no hero or anything like that. I'm as scared as hell. *smirks* I don't know what things I'll have to face; being a SHIELD agent. I just hope that I'll learn the skills I need.

Question: _Natasha, were you surprised that the Tower was still standing when you got back from your mission?_

**Natasha: **Come to think of it, we were relieved. *chuckles*

**Steve: **We did have a few doubts whether or not it'd still be standing when we got back. *smirks*

Question: Horseluvr00 who is your favorite Avengers?

**Horseluvr00: I'm more of a Captain America fan. I'm not someone who likes a certain character for who plays them though. Cap's my favorite because he's just a good guy in general. You know? He's nice and not….. Well, not Tony. That's for sure *smirks* But I love all the Avengers too. **


	9. Page 8 of questions

Reviews 8

**More questions answered! **

Question: _Kate- did you ever have any doubts about becoming a shield agent when you decided to you wanted to be one?_

**Kate:** I did actually. At first I thought it would be really cool and fun… then I considered the loss and what could really happen. Just like with war. Soldiers are so eager to get to on the front lines, then when the day comes, it's a living hell. But I know I'm ready for the task *smirks*

Question: _Steve- do you think you and Kate's relationship will ever get close enough for her to call you dad?_

**Steve: **Well, that's completely up to her. If she's comfortable with that; then I guess I would be ok with it. *shrugs slightly*

Question: _Clint- what happened in Budapest? I know you want to tell us but Natasha won't let you so just tell us really quickly while she isn't here._

**Clint: **Yes! *does fist pump* Ok, so it all started on this one mission Fury assigned us to, and-

**Natasha: **Don't you even think about it! *runs in room*

**Clint: **Damn it *huffs*

Question: _Tony- are you ever going to tell Steve about Kate's iron man suit? Or is that just going to stay between you and Kate?_

**Tony: **Well…. He doesn't necessarily _have to kno-_

**Pepper: **If you don't tell him I will. He needs to know before her suit malfunctions and she falls off the tower!

**Tony: ***rolls eyes* that won't happen.

Question: _Natasha- do you think Kate has the potential to be a better shield agent then you or Clint?_

**Natasha: **Well…. With both me and Clint working with her it's possible. If she's that dedicated that is.


	10. Page 9 of questions

**More questions! :) **

Question: _Everyone; how did you feel when Kate finally came out of her coma?_

**Pepper: **I was so relieved! I honestly felt very responsible that I didn't get her out of the Tower, and I wouldn't have forgiven myself if she didn't wake up. It was the best news I've ever gotten; that she was awake. *smiles*

**Steve: **I couldn't have been happier. I've honestly never been so scared in my life when we realized she had been shot; I didn't know what would happen to her or if she would make it-

**Kate: **What are you all taking abo- *walks in room*

**Clint: **Shoo! You're not allowed in here while there's gossip about you! *jumps from couch*

**Kate: **You're doing what!?

**Clint: ***Pushes Kate out of room and into stairwell*

**Kate: **Hey! *bangs on door* I know how to navigate the vents!

**Tony: **Jarvis; lock down all vent shafts.

**Jarvis: **As you wish sir

**Tony: **Ok my turn; I was very happy….

…. Awkward silence…..

**Clint: ***holds up imaginary microphone* and that was a very enlightening piece of information from Tony Stark everyone! *does talk show voice*

**Tony:** *rolls eyes* Yeah, I was happy; it got pretty lonely; not having the kid around. I'm glad she's back with us.

**Natasha: **Of course I was happy as well, she is an excellent SHIELD agent, and I know she made that sacrifice accordingly, and she did what she thought was right. I know she'll definitely find her place with SHIELD in the future.

**Bruce: **It's nice getting to see Kate at the tower again, she shows much interest in my work and I have missed seeing her around in the lab. She was always willing to help out and we would always find something good to talk about when there was a bit of down time. *smiles*

**Thor: **It is truly wonderful to have Kate back at the tower! I have been planning on bringing her to Asgard sometime with Jane. *smiles*

**Clint: **Best for last! *grins* I missed her so bad when she was asleep in lala land! I needed my partner in crime for playing pranks! Now we can unite again and bring chaos to the Tower!

Question: _Steve; did you ever think that Kate was never going to wake up?_

**Steve: **It crossed my mind, but honestly I was trying to figure out how I was supposed to move on with my life. *chuckles*

**Kate: **Aw, am I that important? *sits up straighter*

**Steve: ***rolls eyes* But I was definitely considering that. But overall I tried not to think about that happening.

Question: _Sam; what was the first thing you thought when Kate showed up at your apartment after she woke up from her coma?_

**Sam: **I was shocked; literally! *laughs* I mean, she's my best friend; I honestly don't know what I'd do without her!

**Kate: **Aw, am I that important to you too?

**Sam: **Yes, bestie. *rolls eyes* But I was also pissed off. She left me for 5 months! What the hell dude! *looks over at Kate*

**Kate: ***puts hands up in surrender*


	11. Page 10 of questions

**More questions! :) And to **_**HUMANTARDIS, **_**That's completely fine that it is in Spanish! XD I used google translate (I'm in 9****th**** grade; haven't taken Spanish classes yet, but I'm getting there! XD) so I understood most of your questions :) If I got any of it wrong, sorry about that! :| If you'd like I will do my best to revise it :) **

_**I'm going to write this in perspective of what has happened before and up to chapter 10 so I don't give away spoilers! XD**_

Question: Kate; are you an alien? Do you have a kind of alien shape/ go through any changes? Are you a failed experiment? How does it feel to live surrounded by superheroes? Could you do me a favor and tell Clint Barton, he is my favorite Avenger? I'm a big fan…

**Kate: ***laughs* no, I'm not an alien….. I don't think *chuckles nervously* I don't really know how I got my ability, if it was some kind of experiment then I hope that it went right. Or maybe I was just born this way…? But I highly doubt that. *rolls eyes*

And living in Stark Tower with the Avengers? Well, it's no walk in the park *smirks* I just hope that I'll find a good use for my ability someday. I know I won't be here forever, but I hope to make the best of it *smiles*

And you're a Hawkeye fan? I'll just call him in! *looks around communal floor* Clint! Get down here! *yells*

**Clint: **Whaaaatt…. *groans and walks out of stairwell*

**Kate: **You got a big Hawkeye fan here *grins with teasing voice*

**Clint: **No way *smiles* You. Are. Awesome. I would like- sign something for ya if this wasn't a camera *gets up close on camera and waves*

**And just in case if this makes it easier; I put it all in Spanish below :) I don't really know how the language thing works with fanfiction, since I'm still kinda new. But if you already see it all in Spanish, whatever! I guess it could be of some use…? XD (I hope I got it all right, the word use and what not…) **

**Más preguntas! :) Y para HUMANTARDIS, Eso es completamente bien que está en español! XD Yo solía google translate (estoy en noveno grado; no he tomado clases de español todavía, pero lo estoy logrando XD!) Así que entendí la mayoría de sus preguntas :) Si me dieron nada de eso mal, lo siento por eso ! : | Si desea que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para revisarla :)**

_**Voy a escribir esto en perspectiva de lo que ha sucedido antes y hasta el capítulo 10, así que no repartiera spoilers! XD**_

**Pregunta: **_**Kate; ¿eres un extranjero? ¿Tiene un tipo de forma alienígena / pasar por algún cambio? ¿Es usted un experimento fallido? ¿Qué se siente al vivir rodeado de superhéroes? ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y decirle a Clint Barton, él es mi Vengador favorito? Soy un gran fan ...**_

**Kate: *** risas * no, yo no soy un extraterrestre ... .. no creo * ríe nerviosamente * Realmente no sé cómo conseguí mi capacidad, si se trataba de algún tipo de experimento entonces espero que se fue derecha. O tal vez sólo estaba nací de esta manera ...? Pero dudo mucho que. * rollos ojos *

Y vivir en la Torre Stark con los Vengadores? Bueno, es un paseo por el parque * sonríe * Sólo espero que encontraré un buen uso de mi capacidad algún día. Sé que no voy a estar aquí para siempre, pero espero hacer lo mejor de ella * sonríe *

Y si eres un fan Hawkeye? Sólo le llamaré en! * Mira a su alrededor piso comunal * Clint! Consigue aquí abajo! * Grita *

**Clint: **Whaaaatt ... * gemidos y paseos fuera del hueco de la escalera *

**Kate: **¿Tienes un gran fan Hawkeye aquí * sonríe con voz burlona *

**Clint: **De ninguna manera * sonríe * Usted. Son. Impresionante. Me como- signo algo para ti si esto no era una cámara * se levanta cerca de la cámara y las olas *


	12. Page 11 of questions

**More review questions! I'm so sorry that I couldn't update this sooner! :( I will make sure to crack down on this next time! :) **

Question: _Kate; how did you feel when you called Steve dad?_

**Kate: **Well I was really _really _nervous throughout all of it! *laughs* I mean, I already knew at some point I wanted to be able to call him that, but I didn't imagine it coming so soon! I guess I have Sam to thank for that. *smirks* But when he said he was ok with it I really did feel a new level of comfort and It definitely made me feel like I was a bit closer to him than him just being my guardian. *smiles* No regrets! *laughs*

Question: _Steve; how do you feel about Kate calling you dad? Are you more happy or scared?_

**Steve: **Well, happy of course. *smiles* I honestly never really saw this happening; something just told me she wouldn't ever feel comfortable with that, but once she asked me, it just became real…. If that makes any sense *smirks* But if she feels comfortable calling me dad, than it makes me feel more certain that she somewhat *puts in quotations* "accepts" me as being her guardian.

**Kate: **Why you gotta make this question so difficult? *laughs* it's just a simple question…. _Dad _*smirks*

**Steve: ***rolls eyes* But anyway, I hope you get what I'm saying here *smirks*

Question: _Sam; why were you so set on having Kate call Steve dad? _

**Sam: ***laughs* Well, ok, this is a bit complicated but have you ever had one of those moments where you're friend says they might or might not do something, and you just have to make sure they do it just for the sake of doing it?! *laughs* Well, it was like that. *smiles* …..And don't tell Steve or Kate this…. But I just _really_ wanted to see Kate call freaking _Captain America_: dad….. *smirks* Nothing wrong with that right? *grins* I mean, come on! What if your best friend was living in Tony Stark's tower with all of the Avengers? And to make things better they all adopt her and one of them is her "father" now! *laughs* … I still can't get over it *grins*

_Horseluvr00; on a scale of 1-10 how excited are you for Avengers: Age of Ultron? I know me and my friend are about a 20 ;-P_

**Same! I would have to be a 20 on this scale XD But at the same time I'm also a bit worried! I don't want any of them to die or get seriously hurt; this is making me so stressed to its insane! XD Plus who knows where Kate's future will lead…. *grins* Who knows, maybe I'll just have to write another sequel in the future so we can find out how Kate would handle this point in time :D**

**Haha, SPOILERS! XD I might end up doing that too, anyone who wants one please let me know in the near future when I've seen the movie :) **


	13. Page 12 of questions

**More questions coming your way! :D**

Question: _Steve; are you at all worried about Kate not changing back? What are your thoughts of having to raise a two year old?_

**Steve: **I am a little worried, but it's not like it would be a completely bad thing either. She's pretty cute at this age *chuckles* But I do miss Kate being 15 too, so while this is fun an makes some good memories I do want to make sure we find a way to change her back soon.

And thoughts on Kate as a 2 year old….. Well, as I said, it's not necessarily a bad thing; I'm having some fun with it. *smiles* She's surprisingly bright for her age and seems to remember everything that's happened. Plus she's getting to know everyone's names too so that's goof as well. *smiles*

Question: _Everyone; do you like Kate better as a teenager or a toddler?_

**Pepper:** Toddler! Kate's fun at her normal age, but I just love little Kate! *smiles* It's not every day that there's a little one running around the tower

**Tony: **Don't get any ideas

**Clint: **This is so hard. I think little Kate is flippin hilarious but I also love hanging out with our Kate at her normal age…. I can't decide! *laughs*

**Steve: **Well…..

**Clint: **Oh here we go; I can't wait to hear the answer to this. *leans forward*

**Steve: ***glares* well, I honestly like Kate at any age at this point, I'm not gonna lie, she is pretty cute when she's little but that doesn't mean I'd give up Kate as she should be right now either. Of course I will miss her being this age but I know she probably wants to be back to normal. *smirks*

**Natasha: **I do miss Kate as her normal teenage self. Yes, she is cute at this age *smiles* but I still miss our normal Kate.

**Bruce: **Kate is pretty cute at this age, but honestly I do miss the old Kate. Its nice having her around when everyone else seems to be somewhere else, on missions, or when Tony's suits are blowing up- *chuckles*

**Tony: **Hey! That's only happened like 3 times!

**Everyone: **4!

**Tony: **Ok ok, geash.

**Sam: **She's cute and all, but I do miss by best friend *laughs* I'm so going to make fun of her for this when she's back to her old self! *grins*

Question: _Kate; who's your favorite Avenger?_

**Kate: ***looks around in confusion*

**Clint: **Who's your favorite Katie? *points to everyone*

**Kate: ***looks around for a few moments before giggling* Dada! *squeals*

**Steve: ***smiles before ruffling Kate's hair; making her giggle*

**Tony: **Aw, you traitor *mumbles*

**Clint: ***throws a hand in the air* I should have seen this coming

**Pepper:** *laughs* well what did yo except her to say!?

Question: _Sam; what are your thoughts on the whole Kate is a two year old dilemma?_

**Sam: **Same thing, I think that she's really REALLY cute, but I miss my bestie *smiles*

Question: _Everyone; do you think Kate will get into more trouble as a toddler or a teenager?_

**Pepper: ***sighs and smiles* the teenage years

**Tony: ***laughs* teenager

**Clint: **Most definitely teenager

**Steve: **Why do you say that?

**Clint:** Because she knows how to disobey you at that age! *laughs*

**Steve:** …Good point *shifts in seat*

**Bruce: **Probably as a teenager

**Natasha: **Teenager

**Sam: **Teenager all the way *smirks*

Question: _Steve; are you at all worried that you will have to leave Kate alone with Tony and Clint before she changes back to a teenager?_

**Steve: **Well it appears that I just did, along _with _Clint so there's one variable out of the mix.

**Clint: **Hey!

**Steve: **But I am a bit worried about her being along with Tony, Bruce, and Sam. I know they're capable but….

**Clint: **Of for cryin out loud, you just miss her Cap'n. Admit it

**Steve: **Well of course I miss her *smirks*

**Clint: ***whispers* He misses her more than that *grins*

**Steve: **I heard that.

Question: _Tony; do you plan on telling Steve about Kate's suit any time soon?_

**Tony: **Oh! Uh, *laughs* yeah about that…. Probably not until it's an absolute must.

Question: _Pepper; will you tell Steve about the suit if Tony doesn't?_

**Pepper: **Oh you bet I will!

**Tony:** Please. Don't tell him.

**Pepper:** Why not?

**Tony:** He'll probably chew me out for it! *crosses arms in a childish manner*

_Horseluver00: would you consider doing a rebel reboot and a place to call home cross over? I know we would really enjoy that!_

**You know, I know that you wanted that for a while and I was thinking about doing it. But unfortunately the timeline's don't add up :( Sorry about that, I know you really wanted one, I hope I can make it up to you somehow! :'( **


	14. Page 13 of questions

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated this in a while!**

Question: _Tony, did you ever get Clint back for the toilet paper incident?_

**Tony: **Well… now that I think about it I never did! Thank you for the reminder-

**Clint: **If you think for a second you can out prank us…

**Kate: **It will not happen! *laughs*

**Tony: ***glares* I will get my revenge.

Question: _Bruce, what do you think are the chances of Kate changing back to her normal self on her own? Or do you think it will require the students at the Academy to fix her?_

**Bruce: **Well at first I did think that it would require the Academy to get Kate back to her normal self. But it appears she did it all on her own. Now I still don't understand how this happened; I'm thinking it might have had to do with the situation she was in at the time.

**Kate: **Is it true that I was an adorable pain in everyone's ass? *laughs*

**Steve: ***walks in room* Kate watch the-

**Kate: **Yeah I know, I know. Language *rolls eyes*

Question: _Kate, how does it feel to be back to normal?_

**Kate: **Absolutely amazing! *smiles* Thank god, I don't know what I'd do if I was tuck as a toddler for the rest of my life.

**Clint: **I think the better concern is what _we_ woulddo for the rest of our lives *shakes head* you could cry for hours… and hours

**Kate: ***laughs* Aw, I'm sorry

**Clint: ***rolls eyes* No you're not

**Kate: **You're right I'm not *smiles*

Question: _Steve, What was your first reaction when you saw Kate stick her head out of the stairwell door in German shepherd form? Not to mention in the middle of a hostage situation? And also, what was the first thing you were thinking after the situation was over? Were you relieved to see her ok and back to her old self? A bit mad about her not mentioning going to the SHIELD academy?_

**Kate: ***hesitates before smiling*

**Steve: ***rolls eyes* I was a bit confused a first… and then worried; considering the situation. And after? Well… *glances over and seeing Kate and Clint looking at him* I uh, was definitely happy w-

**Clint and Kate:** But…

**Steve:** *gives them a warning look*…But I was pretty mad that someone took her to a SHIELD academy without my permission. *looks at Clint*

**Clint:** What!? That is- uh, so not true. I would so tell you about something like that *rolls eyes*

**Steve:** Yeah, I'm sure of it *shakes head before looking back* Yeah, overall I was really happy she was ok and although she was fun when little I did miss her as herself-

**Kate: **Aw *smiles* Good to know-

**Steve:** That doesn't mean you can go back to causing trouble.

**Kate:** *pouts*

Question: _Pepper, What we going through your head when you realized Kate was back?_

**Pepper: **I was so happy! You have no idea how worried I was when they took her, but once I realized it was her I had a feeling that everything would turn out ok *smiles*

Question: Natasha, why don't you want anyone to know about Budapest?

**Natasha: **Well to be specific it was a _classified _mission-

**Clint:** You know; secret stuff *smirks*

**Natasha:** I'd have to have a word with Director Fury about declassifying it.

Question: Steve, I have to apologize for being a creepy stalker fangirl. Sorry

**Steve: ***laughs* that's completely fine *smiles*

**Clint:** *peeks head into room* Cap we gotta go; Fury has an emergency mission for us

**Steve:** Alright *looks over at Kate* let's go

**Kate: **But I'm not an Avenger *pouts*

**Steve: **Yeah but you're my kid. Let's go *smirks*

**Kate: **ok, ok I'm coming

**Steve: ***hurries out of room*

**Kate:** *peeks around corner before looking back*Hey, don't worry about it! *smiles* Don't tell him but I actually was a huge Captain America fan before being kidnapped and everything, but now it's a bit weird to admit it with where I am now in life-

**Steve:** Kate!

**Kate:** I'm coming! *smiles before running out of room*


	15. Page 14 of questions

**More questions! :) I updated these questions first so they go along with the A Place to Call Home timeline. This question answering takes place some time right before Chapter 74 of APtCH when Steve, Kate and everyone else are at the hospital. **

-Natasha walks up to Kate as she was sitting beside Steve's bed and Sam was on the other side-

**Natasha:** Got some questions from concerned citizens and fans *smiles*

**Kate: ***slowly looks over before looking back at Steve who was still unconscious*

**Natasha:** You don't have to do this now its ok-

**Kate:** No, might as well give them the news and answer whatever needs answering *gives a small smile*

Question: _hey Kate, how you holding up with the fall of SHIELD? How's your dad? Is he doing ok? Hope everything gets somewhat back to normal for you guys :)_

**Kate:** *smiles* At least they're nice, good to know we have some of those kinds of people left and not back stabbing traitors who freeze someone's best friend for seventy years and use them to take down a freaking secret government organization and then use said friend to beat that other friend to a pulp when he's just trying to help-

**Natasha:** *clears throat*

**Kate:** Oh… right. Holdin up fine I guess. I mean how good can you get after something like this happens, right? And he's gonna be fine, hopefully he'll wake up soon… *laughs* Yeah, one can only hope things will get back to normal. But after this… doesn't feel like things will ever be the same…

Question: _Sam, after everything that just happened what do you plan to do next? With Steve in the hospital do you plan on sticking around or getting back to a normal life?_

Sam: After everything I think I'm gonna stick around. Normal life? *laughs* No way I have anything left to salvage from that. I think this business is where I wanna be. Plus I got some friends to look after.

Question: _Natasha, I know this must be a bit hard for you considering your past. Knowing that something you pretty much gave your life to is all a lie and is run by lots of evil people, what do you plan on doing now?_

**Natasha: **Well… I'm no longer able to cover myself up and go into hiding when necessary. Every cover I've ever had is out there so I gotta go figure out a new one. Until everything dies down, I'm probably gonna stay hidden for a bit. Find Barton, get in contact with Fury again and see what's left.


	16. Page 15 of questions

**Hi! :) Thanks everyone and special thanks Juliet and Molly- your review in the questions reminded me that I really needed to update that XD PS to other readers of A Place to Call Home- I'm trying to get the next chapter up before Christmas for an early present for you all. I know you want it to be longer so I'm trying to juggle that too :) Hope you enjoy it when it's posted.**

**NOTE! I just updated questions before this so make sure to check those out too! :) **

**Jarvis: **I advise that some of these questions be asked individually

*everyone looks around before shrugging* (Steve and Natasha are sitting on the couch, Kate is standing next to the couch on Steve's side and Clint is sitting on the floor)

**Clint: **Sure thing Jar *picks up the list of questions about to be asked before nodding* I see what you're getting at. Ok I'll let you all know when it's best to leave the room.

**Kate: **Alrighty *smiles*

**Clint: **Kate you're first

**Kate: **Damn right I'm first *laughs*

*Steve sends her a look and she rolls her eyes*

Question: _Kate, what were your initial thoughts about moving to DC?_

**Steve: **Be honest

**Kate: **Oh, gladly *gives a sarcastic smile*

**Steve: **Well-

**Kate: **I was freaking pissed off and wanted no part of the move. I was leaving pretty much everyone at the Tower and SHIELD friends stationed in New York and I honestly knew that I wouldn't have Clint there to sneak me off on cool -out of the country- missions *crosses arms and huffs*

**Steve:** Excuse me? *looks at Clint* you snuck her off to what countries!?

**Clint:** Oh- uh…-

**Steve:** This better not be related to what happened in Canada.

**Clint:** Oh *laughs* Of course not… *casually looks away and mouths 'not a word' to Kate*

Question: _Steve, did you at all have second thoughts about moving to DC? Or did you know it was an order and you had to follow? _

**Steve: **Well it was kind of an order. If I really fought with Nick over it then I probably could've gotten us to stay-

**Kate: **What?! You meant to tell me we had an option!?

**Steve: **No, if I really wanted to then I might have gotten another month in New York. We probably would've moved down their no matter what. *looks at Kate*

**Kate: ***narrows eyes*

Question: _Sam Wilson, did you ever get annoyed with the on your left thing?_

**Sam: ***walks into room and towards the kitchen*

**Clint: **Sam you gotta question.

**Sam: **Seriously? *laughs before walking over* what is it?

**Clint: ***looks at paper* Uh, they wanna know if you ever get annoyed with the on your left thing? What does that mean-?

**Sam: **Oh hell yeah I get annoyed! *yells before looking at Kate as she bursts out laughing* It's not funny!

**Kate: **Like hell it isn't *laughs harder and puts a hand on Steve's shoulder for support* It's freaking hilarious!

Question: _Natasha and Kate, why were you so set in getting Steve a date?_

**Natasha: ***glances at Kate seeing her still laughing* Alright I got this. And I dunno. Girl needs a hobby, I got bored and Kate did to so we decided to mess with him.

**Kate: **sounds fun right!?

Question: _Kate, going back to the date thing, did you want a mother?_

**Kate: ***slowly stops laughing* Oh, uh… I… *hesitates* I dunno, it wasn't really coming to mind. I couldn't honestly ask for anything else given what I've got right here *gives a small smile*

Question: _Kate, how scared were you when Fury got shot? _

**Kate: **I think shocked is a better fit. To be honest I was shocked and confused and maybe a little scared, and then I was worried, and then I was pissed. *shrugs* Then I tried to chase after Dad, who was chasing the shooter, who was running god knows where.

Question: _Steve, were you at all suspicious of Alexander Peirce? _

**Steve:** At the time I was suspicious of everyone. That includes him.

**Kate: **…You weren't suspicious of me were you?

**Steve: ***rolls eyes* Of course not.

**Kate: ***slowly nods* Ok good.

**Steve: **He obviously wanted whatever was on that flash drive and seemed a little too eager to get his hands on it so of course I was suspicious.

Question: _Sam Wilson, what was your first thought when Steve, Natasha, and Kate first showed up at your door? What made you decide to let them stay? Did you know you were directly putting your life in danger? _

**Sam: **I remember the first thing that ran through my head… *everyone starts to slowly glance at him* What. The. Hell- why is he here- Hey I remember that girl that picked him up on the curb- who's the other one- maybe she's a little mini spy- yep. Definitely a mini spy- I think shit's about to go down if they came here for help. *smiles and looks at everyone*

**Kate: **Mini spy? _That's _what you thought about me!? *laughs*

**Sam: **Yep *chuckles* And to your other question. No I didn't think about it immediately but soon after they explained I had a feeling I wasn't gonna walk away so easily.

Question: _Sam Wilson, what made you decide to help Steve? _

**Sam: **He's a fellow soldier. We help each other. And he chose to come ask me for help, out of all the other people he probably did and still knows- even though he hadn't known me well at all. I just felt I needed to trust him like that in return and do whatever I could to help.

**Kate: **Preach away, Sam. Preach

**Sam:** *rolls eyes*

Question: _Kate, what was your first thought when you found out who the winter soldier was? _

**Kate: **Holy. Shit.

**Steve: **Kate-!

**Kate: **You said be honest! Ok fine. I was like- really freaked out. And I can't imagine how Dad felt so I'll just stop there…

Question: _Natasha, did you trust Sam? Or did you have hesitations on trusting him? _

**Natasha: **At that point. Everything had gone to hell. Steve told me who we were going to go talk to and I trusted we could reply on him. He can't possibly do that much harm- look at him. *ways a hand in Sam's direction*

**Sam: **Hey!

**Clint: ***looks at paper again before getting up and walks over to Natasha and then to Steve- saying something quietly*

**Sam: ***furrows eyebrows as Steve and Natasha leave room and decides to follow*

**Kate: **This better not be some weird question.

**Clint: **It's a bit personal, answer it if you want.

Question: _Kate, how did you feel when Steve dropped you? Did you think you would ever get to see him again?_

**Kate: **….

**Clint: **Kate, you don't have to-

**Kate: **It's fine. Ok uh… I was freaking out. I was worried and scared and really hoping he wasn't gonna get himself killed. *scratches back of head* Uh… I didn't know if I would ever see him again. I wanted to of course. And I kept telling myself I would, but you know how doubt works…

-A few minutes later after everyone switched and Steve was in the room with Clint-

Question: _Steve, why did you think dropping Kate was the right choice? Did you think you were going to die?_

**Steve: **Oh… Well…

**Clint: **Told Kate the same, but you don't have to answer this

**Steve: **No, no. It's ok. Um… *thinks for a moment* I knew she wouldn't have the same thoughts about Bucky that I did. I knew she didn't stand a chance against him to be honest, she could barely walk without limping and she wouldn't have lasted more than a minute against him.

Thinking back to what happened afterwards, before I fell off the carrier. I couldn't even imagine her being there during that. *puts a hand through hair with uneasiness* Thank god she doesn't know how that went down….. She wouldn't seriously hurt someone.

**Clint: **Hurt like, beat someone up?

**Steve:** No I mean inflict some serious harm and possible cause some casualties.

**Clint:** Doesn't seem like her

**Steve:** *gives a slightly nervous laugh* you don't know her like I do then.

-Gets quiet for a few seconds-

**Clint: **…Do you wanna answer the last question?

**Steve: ***furrows eyebrows before looking at paper* Oh- uh, *mumbles question to self-* Kate's not here? *looks around*

**Clint: **No, and by the way you asked that I don't think most people will like what you're about to say-

**Steve: **To be honest- yeah. I did think there was a really good chance I wasn't getting out of their alive. I was so worried about losing Bucky again I let that part of myself control my decisions and I wasn't thinking about what would happen because of it. Like what would happen to Kate for instance. So yeah, at one point there I thought I was gonna die. *takes in a deep breath before looking at Clint who was just staring at him with his soda half way to his mouth with his mouth open*

**Clint: **Wow, you didn't have to spill your guts you know.

**Steve: **Told Kate to answer honestly so that's what I'm doing *smirks slightly*

**Clint: **Jarvis, let em know it's clear. *stands up along with Steve*

-About a minute later they walk back in and Kate runs over before quickly hugging Steve and almost knocking him over-

**Steve: **He-ello! *laughs slightly* Where did that come from?

**Kate: **Just thinking about how if you hadn't come back I would've hurt someone *hesitates before directing a nice smile at him before hugging him again*

**Steve: ***slowly looks over at Clint* Told you

**Clint: ***smirks and rolls eyes* Ok, one more question Kate.

Question: _Kate, what's your favorite animal?_

**Kate: **God, that's like asking someone to pick their favorite child… Also applies to picking a favorite Disney movie. I honestly can't decide! It's too hard! Ok- animals I can shift into are my favorite…. So pretty much all animals *smiles*


	17. Page 16 of questions

**Had nothing to do, suffering writer's block, so I figured why not update the questions! :D This particular one takes place right after chapter 87 of APtCH**

**Clint: **We got more fan mail and questions guys!

**Kate:** I call answering questions first

**Natasha:** Anything interesting? *takes a sip of coffee*

**Clint:** Well *shuffles through stack* Here are some questions *throws Kate a stack* I'm gonna look at the fan mail

**Steve:** Kate, share the question mail *gives Kate a stern look*

**Kate:** *shuffles quickly through before grumbling under her breath* Hold on

**Steve:** Kate!

**Kate:** Ok ok, geash. *hands Steve some of it*

Question: _First off Kate and Steve. Sorry for asking such personal questions. I didn't really think about them before I asked._

**Kate:** Oh! I remember those questions from last time *chuckles* totally fine, we get you all are curious about what happened. *smiles*

Question: _Clint, where were you during the fall of SHIELD? Were you hiding under a rock? Cuz seriously seeing as you and Natasha are best friends, why weren't you by her side?_

**Clint:** Well I had been undercover for several months before, until I was called in about the dork fugitives sitting over on that couch *nods to Steve and Kate while she gives him an excited smile and he frowns* A rock? Not necessarily, more so I was hiding in a safe house until things died down. After tipping Cap off about the trackers in their suits I kinda had to bail.

**Natasha:** He wishes he was cool enough to keep up with me

**Clint:** Hey!

Question: _Sam, what was your first thought when you found out Steve was Captain America, and his daughter was a shapeshifter?_

*everyone looks around*

**Clint:** Where'd Wilson go?

**Steve:** He left yesterday

**Kate:** I'll call him *grumbles before quickly pulling out phone*

**Natasha:** In the meantime, onto the next question.

Question: _Natasha, Steve, Kate, and Sam, what were your first feelings when you found out the guard in the truck was Hill?_

**Kate:** *mumbles* Holy. Shit.

**Steve:** Kate, I swear-! *looks at her warningly*

**Kate:** I was being honest! *holds up phone to ear as it begins ringing* And swearing is bad *giggles slightly when Steve gives her a long hard stare*

**Natasha:** Thankful. *nods slightly* We were definitely in a bit of a situation. Thankfully Maria was there to get us out of it.

**Kate:** Sam, we need you to answer some questions *holds phone to ear*

**Sam:** *breathing heavy* Now? Seri-ously? Can't I just- finish my morning run? *still breathing heavy*

**Kate:** Nope

**Steve:** Kate-

**Kate:** We got one question where someone wants to know what your first thought was when you found out Da- Steve was Captain America, and I was a shapeshifter.

**Sam:** Well after getting lapped by the running man several times it kind of occurred to me that this wasn't some ordinary being.

**Kate:** True *shrugs*

**Sam:** And uh- you're ability just freaked me out.

**Kate:** Hey! *pouts slightly*

**Sam:** In a good way *laughs*

**Kate:** Ooh, alright then.

**Sam:** Overall just pleasant surprise was the overall feeling.

**Kate:** Awesome. And we got another question asking about thoughts on Maria being in the truck, you know, when we got taken into custody by those Hydra bastards.

**Steve:** Kate I'm about to-

**Kate:** *corrects quickly* Hydra douchebags!

**Sam:** *laughs* Again, surprise and amusement. I was not expecting that at the time.

**Natasha:** I don't think any of us were.

**Kate:** That's all Sam, thanks

**Sam:** No problem, K

**Steve:** Thanks Sam. Oh- and I need to talk to you about the-

**Sam:** Russian files. I might have found a couple leads. I can email them to you when I get back *still breathing heavy slightly*

**Steve:** Great *takes the phone from Kate*

**Kate:** Hey!

**Steve:** *turns off speaker on phone* I'll give it back, just give me a moment *walks out of room.

**Clint:** Alright, let's continue. As the number of people available to answer questions decreases.

Question: _Steve, Natasha, and Kate, how did you feel when you found out Fury was alive?_

**Kate:** Of course, Dad chooses now to leave the room. Honestly? He seemed pretty ticked off. I was too at first but-… I guess I kinda understood the reasoning behind it.

**Natasha:** Fury always has his reasons for what he does. Sometimes they aren't decisions to be taken lightly, but he knows what he's doing… I admit I was shocked. A bit… confused as to why I wasn't trusted with that information. But I understand now why things went the way they did.

Question: _Natasha, why are you so set on finding a new cover? I understand that with your past your record isn't the cleanest, but you've also done some really amazing things. Why not be yourself?_

**Kate:** Good question

**Natasha:** *smiles briefly* I wish it were that easy, if only other people saw it like that. If anyone saw me on Capitol Hill after the DC incident, you'd know that they did not take kindly to my… past. In order to get certain places or do certain things, it requires a cover or a mask. Like you said, my ledger isn't the cleanest, so I need to be careful how I play my cards. Sometimes it can be a hard habit to break.

Question: _Natasha, what was your emotional attachment to Fury?_

**Natasha:** So many questions

**Kate:** Can you blame them for wanting to know about the badass Black Widow?

**Steve:** *yells from down the hall* Language!

**Kate:** *yells back* Come say it to my face!

**Natasha:** Fury was the one who gave me a chance at redemption, while still allowing me to do something that I'm good at. Being a spy; an assassin, it's all I've ever known, having that sense of purpose taken away really takes a toll. I owe him for giving me that chance. I was trained to kill, and when Clint found me and decided to bring me back to SHIELD instead of completing his mission, well… It opened up some doors for me. They were the first people I had owed anything to, people who gave me a better chance, and a greater path.

**Kate:** So deep

**Clint:** For a closed off person you sure are giving us some nice details

**Natasha:** If you remember correctly my entire past is on the internet now. What else is there to hide may I ask?

**Clint:** *hesitates* True.

*footsteps can be heard coming closer, Kate's eyes widen as Steve comes around the corner*

**Steve:** I said, language! *tosses phone onto couch as he approaches*

**Kate:** I didn't mean literally say it to my face *laughs before somewhat fearfully scrambling off the couch, taking off towards the elevator*

**Clint:** *looks over pile* One more question, for all of us *looks over as Steve grabs the teenager before throwing her over his shoulder* Guys.

**Natasha:** This is amusing, don't interrupt it

**Clint:** They wanna know if we ever get annoyed with these questions. *looks at small camera set up on table* personally, I do not find these annoying. Without your guys' concern and curiosity for us I wouldn't be able to get hilarious things such as this on camera *looks back over as Steve carries Kate back into the sitting area and sets her down, holding her against his chest as he tickled her*

**Natasha:** I agree, having people who support us can be a nice way to brighten the day

**Kate:** *laughing* Stop! I said I was sorry! *tries to wiggle out of Steve's grip as he tickled her*

**Steve:** Sorry ain't good enough now kiddo, you're in for it *runs after Kate after she shifts into a cougar and runs away*

**Natasha:** … I'll admit these question sessions also lead to amusing times such as this *smiles*

**Clint:** *looks down at pile* Wait, wait, wait. Hold on, we got one more!

**Natasha:** For whom?

**Clint:** *smirks* me

**Natasha:** Just you? *raises an eyebrow before looking over*

**Clint:** Yep

Question: _Dear Hawkeye, what makes you so awesome beyond human knowledge? Your friend, Evelyn_

**Clint:** Oh, I like this girl.

**Natasha:** *rolls eyes and looks at camera* Honestly, I think some people mistake his dorkiness for intelligence.

**Clint:** I don't know what you're talking about. *shrugs as Natasha gets up and leaves the room* Evelyn, the thing is- even I don't know how I became so awesome. It's like I was just gifted with it at birth-

**Tony**: *walks into room* Or maybe it was that time when he was dropped on his head as a child

**Clint:** The hell- You're up early.

**Tony: **Up late, going to bed. Night *mumbles before retreating again, this time with a bag of Doritos*

**Clint:** Wha- It's 11 in the morning!

*One last question resides on the table as Clint picks it up*

Question: _Everyone, on a scale of 1 to 10 how annoying do you think each of your fellow avengers are? _

_*cough* Tony's a ten *cough* sorry had something in my throat._

**Clint:** Oh, I like your style. I got this *looks around quickly*Alright, Banner's probably a 5… only because he nags me about my winning personality at times. Rogers… He's difficult. I'll say a 4 usually, but at times he can be like a 6 with his 40's standards. Tony, I agree, definitely a 10. Thor? Um… I don't know, guy doesn't get on my nerves too much, but he has broken my damn coffee maker plenty of times so I'm gonna say a 5. And Natasha? She's not annoying in the slightest *smiles*

**Kate:** *breathing somewhat heavy and walks into room* you're only- saying that- because she'll hurt you otherwise.

**Clint:** Oh yeah! Forgot about the Cap jr. I'll give her a 7 just because she's a teenager *rolls eyes*

**Kate:** Oh come on!


	18. Page 17 of Questions

**While I continue to have the worst writers block ever, here's another Q&amp;A :)**

Question: _Steve, what do you think about Kate dating people?_

**Steve: **...

***dead silence***

**Clint:** …I remember when you were all for Kate dating people, you thought it was all ok if she found someone she liked-

**Steve:** That was before she was my _daughter_, Barton. And whoever she thinks she likes has to be approved by me first *glares in his direction*

**Tony:** That girl will never get married *mutters and walks to the kitchen*

**Steve:** Wha- hey now, I-

**Clint:** Yeah, seriously, unless you find some respectful chap with 40's morals around here, you aren't in much luck *leans on fist and tries to hide a smile*

**Steve:** Clint-

**Thor:** Kate is a fine young lady, she must be matched properly *smiles and walks from the kitchen*

**Steve:** Thank you *smiles before suddenly rethinking what he heard* Well- no, I mean- Ok, she needs to find someone who cares about her as much as I do. I'm not playing match maker with my daughter *sends a stern look at them all*

**Tony:** I'm surprised you know what match making is *mutters once exiting the kitchen with a beer*

**Steve:** *huffs* Stark, you are not helping *let's face fall into hands*

**Natasha:** Either way, we got your back, Rogers *takes a sip of beer* whoever you deem worthy, of course with our input, should be good enough *smirks*

**Steve:** *chuckles* Thanks

***more dead silence***

**Tony:** … No one is going to acknowledge the fact that Point Break just- appeared-

**Steve:** He got here a few hours ago *rubs temples with fingers*

**Natasha:** You alright there Rogers? *chuckles*

**Steve:** *mumbles* Nursing a headache

**Tony:** That kid of yours has to grow up at some point Cap

**Steve:** Yeah I just didn't think it would happen this quickl-y-

**Kate:** What're you all talkin about? *walks out of stairwell*

**Steve:** *stumbles to his feet* Nothing!

**Kate:** *furrows eyebrows as he walks towards her* Uh-

**Steve:** Nothing at all, why don't we go finish today's PT session! *turns her around before directing her towards the stairs*

**Tony and Clint:** *try to contain laughter as they watch the two exit*

**Clint:** I pity the man

**Natasha:** Cut him some slack he's the only one with a child here *sends the smallest look in Clint's direction with a smirk*

**Clint:** *hesitates before taking a rather large gulp of his beer* Next question!

Question: _Natasha, how is Kate coming along in her fighting ability?_

**Natasha:** Surprisingly very well *smiles*

**Tony:** Surprisingly?

**Natasha:** She's advancing a bit quicker than I originally thought she would

**Tony:** So you doubted her *laughs*

**Clint:** I wouldn't-

**Natasha:** It's more so I didn't think she'd learn how to snap a man's neck with her thighs on the first few tries, would you like to volunteer next?

**Tony:** …..

**Clint:** ….. Any who… do you think it might have to do with her ability?

**Natasha:** *shrugs* It's possible; I wouldn't be the person to ask.

**Doctor Cho:** If she can concentrate the abilities and traits of a specific shift-able and compatible animal, then she could, in a sense, channel different characteristics, such as strength and accuracy *walks out of elevator looking over a hologramic tablet*

***silence ensues once again***

**Doctor Cho:** *looks up from tablet* Why do you ask? *looks at Clint*

**Clint:** *shrugs* Q&amp;A sessions we do with the people of the world *picks up camera* Say hi

**Doctor Cho:** *awkwardly waves*

**Natasha:** Yeah, so overall Kate seems to be excelling at a rapid pace, she's coming along great *smiles*

**Tony:** Next!

Question: _Doctor Cho, found anything interesting regarding Kate's incident with the substance in that bullet?_

**Tony:** Word spreads quickly *eyes question on the laptop*

**Clint:** Cho, you got a question *holds up laptop for her to see

**Doctor Cho:** *reads over question* Well… I guess I can give a few things *pulls up some notes and documents on tablet*

**Tony:** … We don't need a full science lesson, keep it brief

**Natasha:** Tony, I suggest you be quiet now *smiles in a somewhat calm yet threatening way*

**Doctor Cho:** As of right now I haven't found anything in particular that is different from my previous findings, but we do know that the effects are specifically unique to Kate and her ability, if a regular person was shot with this particular bullet they would feel similar effects- the restlessness, anxiety, anger, and perhaps fear- but it is not as enhanced or strong, in comparison to the effects it would have on her.

**Clint:** Anything else? Like, regarding how it affects her physically

**Doctor Cho:** No, we haven't had any more findings, but I will continue my search *gives a nod before her eyes return to the tablet* If you'll all excuse me I must get back to work

**Tony:** Have fun!

**Clint:** Anymore questions?

**Natasha:** *looks through questions on laptop* Nope, looks like it was short today

**Tony:** Alrighty then… I'm gonna go see how Steve's handling the teenage menace

**Natasha:** *sends a warning glare at the billionaire as he quickly exits*


	19. Page 18 of Questions

**More Questions! Thanks Juliet and Molly for the questions, gives me a little break from this chapter ;) Btw, I am shooting to update soon. Hopefully. I am really trying ya'll, really. Also, I wanna get this up within the month because October 1****st**** is the anniversary for A Place to Call Home! :) It turned 2 years old. :) Any who! On with the Q&amp;A**

**Also, PinkyWinky44 sorry for not having answers to your questions sooner! They are included in this!**

**Clint:** NAT!

*footsteps are heard from the other room*

**Natasha:** *sighs* what is it?

**Clint:** We just got more questions in, more than what we got last time

**Natasha:** More *walks over with slightly curiosity*

**Clint:** *holds up laptop for her to see* Seems with these going viral a lot of people are seeing our Q&amp;A sessions *smirks before reading over the comments and questions again* get everyone down here, we got some question answering to do*

…**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

**Tony:** *huffs* what is this about? I was just showing the kid somethin cool

**Kate:** *follows Tony in* Yeah, seriously you couldn't have better timing? Tony was just showing me this cool new ha-

**Tony:** Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't spoil it for the others

**Kate:** *huffs before rolling her eyes and reluctantly nodding*

**Steve:** Word from Fury? *walks into the room ready to talk about something serious*

**Clint:** Uh- no. This has nothing to do with adult responsibility, including world saving discussion. We got fan mail- well, technically more like emails and comments regarding questions.

**Bruce:** Am I included in this or can I go back down stairs *half his attention on the book in his hands*

**Clint:** *eyes questions* No, you can't leave you got some *laughs* Alright, first question.

Question: _Natasha, if Kate or anyone else is around, you don't have to answer this, but what was your reaction when you saw the Winter Soldier? I know you two have a past._

**Natasha:** I-… Uh,

**Kate:** What does that mean? *looks over with slight confusion*

**Steve:** *silently eyes Natasha and hesitantly waits for a reply*

**Natasha:** …. *opens mouth to reply and nothing comes out*

**Kate:** Do you know him from before? I mean- I know he kinda shot you in-

**Natasha:** Iran *answers blankly*

**Kate:** Yeah, but-…. *cuts off and waits for a response*

**Natasha:** That information is classified

**Tony:** Oh come on-

**Natasha:** You wanna know about my past why don't you go search the damn internet Stark *growls before standing and exiting the room*

**Clint:** You guys hit a nerve there

**Tony:** Now I'm curious *pulls out phone*I'll be back *walks out of room*

**Kate:** *looks at camera* don't worry, Nat can be a little salty when it comes to past stuff *smiles*

**Clint:** Next!

Question: _Bruce, what's the stupidest thing Tony's done in the past 48 hours?_

**Bruce:** Honestly? Let's see… I do know for a fact that Tony's still out to by the Frito-Lay company to make Steve the logo on Doritos bags

**Kate:** Wha-! And he didn't invite me to help! *looks over in a betrayed manner*

**Steve:** *sitting on the couch in the background and lets his face fall into his hands*

Question: _Thor, how's Asgard doing? Have you gone back at all recently?_

**Kate:** Wait- Thor's back? *looks around wildly*

**Clint:** Yeah, he should be, anyone seen him?

**Kate:** I'll go find him! *stumbles to feet before frantically running and shifting into a black leopard before sprinting from the room*

**Clint:** …She'll be back. In the meantime, next question!

Question: _Tony, are you ever gonna ask Pepper to marry you? Like come one man! You obviously love her, and she's like 99% of your impulse control, just pop the darn question already!_

*dead silence*

**Jarvis:** _Mr. Stark has authorized me to let you all know he will not be answering this question out of reasons which I may not speak of_

**Clint:** Aw, what is he shy? That'd be a first *throws head back in laughter*

**Tony:** *over coms* Maybe I am featherface! Shut your mouth before I send point break on you

**Clint:** Touchy topics here *laughs louder*

**Tony:** I'm not afraid to ask, so shut up!

**Natasha:** Never thought I'd find something that I can use as leverage against him *hesitates before slowly smiling*

**Clint:** *mutters* Oh boy

*a commotion is heard coming closer*

**Clint and Steve:** *look over with slight concern when Thor stumbles out of the stairwell wrestling with a black leopard*

**Bruce:** *looks up and smiles*

*Thor laughs as the leopard wraps her paws around him and playfully bites his arm that was outstretched up and over his head trying to grab her*

**Clint:** Kid we got questions to answer, you can fool around with Thor later

**Kate:** *hums and licks her lips before growling slightly while hanging over Thor's shoulder*

**Steve:** C'mon Kate *waves for her to get down*

**Kate:** *reluctantly drops down and shifts back into her normal self* you all are no fun

**Thor:** Ha-ha! You have grown stronger Lady Kate! You would make a formidable sparring opponent! *laughs and pulls her into a huge hug*

**Kate:** *giggles before hugging the huge person standing beside her*

**Steve:** Thor, you have a question from some fans *looks over the words before looking at the Asgardian*

Question: _Thor, how's Asgard doing? Have you gone back at all recently?_

**Thor:** Well, to whoever has asked this- I have indeed just returned from my home on Asgard *smiles and sets Kate back down from the huge hug* It is doing quite fine, my father is still ruling and my friends on Asgard are doing well

**Clint:** Next!

Question: _Steve, how's Peggy? How far have Nat and Kate gotten on finding you a date? (Come on guys. I'm counting on ya'll)_

**Natasha and Kate:** *slowly smile before looking at Steve*

**Steve:** *clears throat and shifts uncomfortably*

**Kate:** Have you called Sharon yet? *sits down diagonal of the couch he was sitting on*

**Steve:** For you information I have not- overall it should not be of your concern *eyes Kate somewhat amusingly*

**Kate:** *rolls eyes* technically it was Natasha's idea

**Steve:** Peggy's been… Fine *gives a small smile* She's been doing alright. I haven't seen her since before SHIELD fell. Probably due for a visit soon *smiles*

**Kate:** I am coming *throws a hand up as to volunteer*

**Steve:** *smiles and leans back on couch*

**Natasha:** Looks like the next question is for Sam

**Kate:** I'll call him *pulls out phone and starts dialing*

Question: _Sam, what's it like being part of the Avengers? Is working with Steve anything like working with Riley?_

*Kate's phone rings for a while before the line is picked up*

**Sam:** I swear to God Rogers you prank me one more time-

**Kate:** I'm actually calling about something a bit more serious *says quickly to cover up what he said*

**Steve:** *raises an eyebrow and sends a questioning look at Kate*

**Kate:** *shrugs somewhat innocently* you got questions. They wanna know what it's like being part of the Avengers and if working with my dad is anything like working with Riley.

**Sam:** I'm half asleep right now so my response won't be too informative *grumbles and yawning can be heard* Well… I'm not exactly part of the Avengers, more like Steve's current sidekick

**Kate:** *bursts into a hit of laughter*

**Steve:** *lightly smacks the back of her head*

**Kate:** Ok alright I'm sorry. Continue!

**Sam:** And uh… Working with Steve, I mean it's kinda like working with Riley but I try not to compare and contrast my partners and brothers in arms.

**Steve:** Don't worry Sam you don't have to answer that completely-

**Sam:** Honestly that's all I was gonna say. It isn't past noon and I'm back in bed

**Kate:** Wha- *pouts before looking at Steve* Why can't I sleep in!?

**Steve:** Because you gotta learn some responsibility *rubs temples*

**Kate:** But I'm the teenager! Not Sam!

**Sam:** You didn't run 6 miles this morning

**Kate:** Because I'm not allowed to run in the mornings! *crosses arms and glares at Steve*

**Steve:** Don't look at me like that young lady, you still have PT sessions

**Kate:** And what was that Tony and showed me in the lab? Not to mention I get to test it tomorrow!

**Clint:** Alrighty! Let Sam get back to sleeping in- next question!

**Kate:** Bye Sam!

**Sam:** See ya Kate

**Kate:** *hangs up phone before looking at Clint* so what's the next question?

Question: _Clint, thoughts on a nerf war? Dodge ball? Surely for team building exercises of course, and strategy practice. Not because you would totally destroy everyone else. _

**Clint:** Believe me, I have tried to get everyone in on a water fight but Tony doesn't want us ruining the Tower

**Kate:** And when did that ever become a relevant barrier? *raises an eyebrow*

**Clint:** Fair point kid. But I still don't think I can top your prank on Rogers here *smiles before looking over at Steve*

**Steve:** *rolls eyes as Kate laughs*

**Kate:** That was one of my best moments at SHIELD

**Tony:** *walks back into room* Agreed

**Clint:** Oh, decided to join us again Stark *chuckles at the man sits down*

**Tony:** Shut it Barton, what's the next question.

Question: _Kate, how's PT going? Any boys you like? Cuz people have been asking about your dad's opinion on boyfriends._

**Kate:** What!? *laughs before looking at Steve*

**Steve:** Wha-… Wait, I-

**Clint:** *bursts into cackling laughter* OH! Busted!

**Kate:** You were talking about me and boyfriends?! *laughs louder*

**Natasha:** Let's have a recap Rogers *smirks and eyes the man*

**Steve:** Look, I-

**Kate:** Am I allowed to date now!? *looks somewhat hopeful*

**Steve:** Wha- no! Absolutely not!

**Kate:** *shoulders slump and grumbles under breath*

**Steve:** You're only 16, Kate *takes a sip of his water bottle*

**Tony:** First time I had sex I was 16 *mutters*

**Steve:** *spits his water back out* and that contributes to this conversation how!? *looks rather startled*

**Tony:** *laughs*Just kidding… I was 17.

**Kate:** *doubles over laughing* Dad, you're about as red as the stripes on your shield *the fit of giggles continues*

**Steve:** This is not a conversation for right now *looks at Kate* you and I will talk about this later *makes clear*

**Kate:** *tries to hold in giggles* whatever you say dad… Anyhow, uh PT, it's going pretty good. Almost done, tomorrow I get to try out some tech that Tony, Doctor Cho, and Bruce designed *smiles* and boys…. Well…

**Steve:** Do not answer that *shoulders tensed slightly*

**Kate:** *rolls eyes* If I'm being honest, it's kinda hard to find any guys not terrified of my dad so…

**Steve:** *slowly smiles and relaxes before leaning back, resting his hands behind his head looking pleased with himself*

**Kate:** *glares at him for a few seconds* Remember when I had a few SHIELD friends over.

**Steve:** Those three morons from Logistics? *looks over at her with slight uneasiness and hostility*

**Kate:** Their names were Derek, Ronnie, and Jim *mutters and looks at him questionably*

**Steve:** I didn't like them *mumbles*

**Kate:** Yeah you made that clear when you introduced yourself as _Captain Rogers_ *emphasizes in masculine tone*

**Clint:** I remember that *laughs* Rogers was pretty adamant to make a lasting impression

**Tony:** In other words he wanted to scare the hell out of them

**Kate:** Meaning, dad, you don't gotta worry about me and boys because you scare them all off *shrugs*

**Steve:** *proudly smiles before leaning back again*

**Natasha:** Anymore?

Question: _Kate, have you heard from Caleb since SHIELD fell? How's he doing?_

**Kate:** I haven't… He's been overseas…

**Steve:**…. We can try and get ahold of him *smiles over at her*

**Kate:** *looks over at Steve before nodding and returning the smile slightly* I'll let you all know when I do though

Question: _Steve and Sam, how's your *cough* search for that ex hydra agent going? *wink wink* I mean, one can only assume you'd be looking for him_

**Kate:** *tries to act confused and looks over at Steve*

**Steve:** *freezes* …Uh.

**Tony:** Oh gossip, I wanna hear

**Steve:**….. I'll get back to you all on that *smiles before exiting the room in a hurry*

**Kate:** *tries to hide smile and looks around casually*

Question: _Tony, thought up anything cool and techy lately? Bruce, having fun keeping Tony from overdoing it?_

**Tony:** Indeed I have. And it has to do with mini Cap over there *smiles before eyeing Kate*

**Kate:** *smiles* Yep! You guys are gonna love it; I can see it now it will be so cool.

**Bruce:** I made sure to oversee Tony's creations in the lab

**Tony:** You make me sound so irresponsible *mutters*

**Kate:** It is really cool

**Clint:** Any who… seems that's all the questions we have *looks over laptop before smiling*

**Kate:** Thor, wanna spar!?

**Natasha:** She's learned some new moves since you were last here *smiles*

**Thor:** I would love to *smiles before following her towards the elevator*

**There were some hints into the next chapter about whatever Tony designed for Kate *hint hint* Ha-ha! Hope this excites you all!**


End file.
